


I Just Don't Get It

by DATALIENPHSYCO



Series: I Just Don't Get It [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arachnophobia, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cute, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DATALIENPHSYCO/pseuds/DATALIENPHSYCO
Summary: Castiel wakes Dean up in the middle of the night because there is a spider is the bathroom.Dean is a pest about it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: I Just Don't Get It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I Just Don't Get It

It was a violent shaking of his shoulder that brought Dean out of dreamland the first time.

When he saw the look on Cas' face, shoulder still being shook, he immediately assumed that something serious was happening.

"Cas what's wrong!?" He asked, already reaching for the nearest shotgun, even with his still bleary eyes.

"There's a spider in the bathroom." He answered, his voice deadly serious.

Dean couldn't have heard that right.

Looking at his angle in the face, he knew for a fact he heard that right. Just to be safe though.

"Come again?" 

Cas looked at the bathroom and then back at Dean. 

"A spider, it's on the lid of the toilet." 

Dean blinked.

"Does it way more then an angle can lift?" 

Cas looked at him confused.

"No spiders are usually light." 

Dean throw the shot gun back down, dangerous but he was tired damn it, got up from his nice warm comfy bed and walked towards the bathroom. 

Sure enough, a spider had perched itself on the lid of the toilet. It was about the size of his fingernail. 

"And this has anything to do with me even though I could be having a nice dream about us having sex?" 

Cas' grew the lightest of pink as he kept his eyes from the spider, and now Dean. 

Deans sleep addled brain finally put the puzzle together and barks out a laugh. 

"Castiel, angle of the lord, pulled us all from hell, takes my colossal dick every-" 

"You bottom far more then I do-"

"Lets skip the details, Cas, you're afraid of spiders." Dean looked smug and slightly shocked. 

Cas looked at him indignantly. 

"I most certainly am not. I am just not fond of them, I don't really see the point in them." 

Dean's eyebrows raised, "Oh you don't see the point." 

As Castiel nodded his head, thinking he was in the clear, Dean bent down to pick up the tiny spider, it stayed stationary in his hand. 

"Well if you 'just dont see the point' why don't you touch it then." 

Before Dean had even finished his sentence the angle had backed away, keeping his eyes firmly on the spider now. It was like he thought if he just stared at it, it wouldn't move. It did move though, and he gave an involuntary shriek. 

"What the hell are you going?" Sam called from his bedroom, but Gabriel was the one to check it out. 

He gained a sly smirk as he looked from Cas to Dean and to the spider. 

"Ah, capitalising on dear Castiels fear of spiders are we?" 

"I am _not_ afraid." He glared at his brother. 

"Cas it's ok." Dean assured, walking closer to Cas, spider still in his hand and smug look not leaving him, "We're all afraid of something." 

" _l_ _am not afraid_." The bathroom door slammed behind him after he pushed Dean out, careful not to even touch his arm.

Dean sighed and gave Gabriel a look.

The trickster laughed, "Hey don't look at me! You started teasing him about it first." 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Is he actually afraid of spiders?" He asked as he let the spider crawl out the window.

"Oh deadly." Gabriel raised his eyebrows for affect. "His favourite excuse is saying he 'doesn't understand them'."

With that Gabriel gave a sarcastic wave and stalked back into Sam's room. 

Dean looked at where Gabriel had stood, and to the bathroom door, where he could hear Castiel scouring the entire room in case of another spider.

Completely out of ideas, he just went back to bed and waited for his angle.

Castiel took so long Dean had almost fallen back to sleep, but when the covers rustled and the bed dipped, he was awake enough to keep teasing him. 

"Planes, clowns and spiders. Way to generic for us. Although mine is perfectly justified."

Cas stiffened. "Dean, I am not afraid." 

Dean started to chuckle tiredly, "If you're not afraid of spiders, I'll suck my own dick." 

Cas did not move any closer to him, clearly peeved about Dean's teasing, so Dean had to take matters into his own hands. 

Sluggishly, he moved closer until his head was on Cas' shoulder, and buried his face into the angles neck. Cas was unable to keep his stiffness and relaxed, putting his hand on the small of Dean's back. 

On the cusp of sleep, Dean mumbled into Cas' neck, "Don't worry, if you see a spider, I'll come save you." 

Dean clocked out right after he said it, and Cas, while still mad at Dean for saying he was afraid, he isn't, he felt better at the reassurance. 

"I will make sure the next plane we get doesn't crash as well." He stated quietly. Dean did not react. 

I am not afraid of spiders, is what kept running through his head as he followed Dean into sleep.

The second time he was awoken that night, it was not to Cas needing him to save the angle from a creepy crawley. At least, he thought it wasn't anyway, because this time he had to save Cas from a nightmare. 

The angles face was scrunched up in discomfort and he was swearing buckets. 

Dean was quick into action, since it was common enough for Cas to have to save him from a nightmare. About time he could return the favour. 

"Hey common, it's ok babe it's just a nightmare." 

His words roused the other, and with the humans hand on his face, he came back to consciousness. 

He looked at Dean ashamed and then tried to get out of the bed. Dean was confused again, and kept the angle down and close to him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" 

Castiel remained quiet and refused to look him in the eye. 

"Cas talk to me." He told him, not taking no for an answer. 

Even though he still wouldn't look at Dean Cas spoke. 

"I am afraid of spiders." 

Dean looked at him blankly for a moment then started to snigger. Cas gave him a betrayed look and he quickly piped down.

"Cas we were just over that." 

The angle was silent for a while before he continued.

"I was worried that if you found out you would be ashamed to be with me."

Dean was about to interrupt him but Cas covered his mouth.

"I knew that was a stupid conclusion to come to, and that why I asked for your help, but when you started making fun I thought my anxieties were true." 

Dean's mouth was still covered, so he gave Cas a pleading look to let him speak. 

"Then you said were would come save me so I thought if I just got over the fear we would be ok. Turns out thinking about getting over the fear just made me have a nightmare." 

His face was red at the last sentence and he took his hand away from Dean's mouth. 

Now that he was free, he clamped both hands over the sides Cas' face, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't care what you're afraid of, be it spiders or corn syrup, I'm not letting you go." 

Using the momentum he already had, he brought Cas' face up and kissed him. It wasn't one of their usual raunchy sloppy ones, cuz damn it, Dean's still tired as hell, but it made Cas feel better, so that was good enough for him.


End file.
